


Movie Night

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mina never liked horror films, the decision to watch one was clearly an attempt by her older siblings to mock her. Luckily though grandpa is willing to comfort her by letting her sit on his lap
Relationships: Grandfather/Granddaughter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150
Collections: Anonymous





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ima really need you to stretch your suspension of belief on this one. Like Mina this is my first time.

Mina threw herself carelessly on the couch with an exasperated sigh of relief now that her hectic school week had passed. She had just fetched the second bowl of popcorn for the family to set down before the viewing would begin. She didn't like scary movies and sat on the couch alone, with the intention of leaving early on before it got to the really gory scenes. Plus Trevor promised her a _special_ call tonight- with the prep already done with their back and forth messaging.

_...you're not wearing panies under that skirt are you baby_

_Nope ;)_

_Fuck. You're so dirty. If I was there I'd fuck you on that damn couch until you screamed and begged me to stop._

_Yeah? How would you start?_

_Make sure you were nice and ready. So wet and tight that when I go into that virgin hole-_

"What are you reading there that's got you so happy?" Her grandpa interrupted settle down beside her(shitshitshit-). She quickly slammed the phone down on instinct. The sly smile by the man told her he already knew what she was doing. If her reaction wasn't enough her reddening face was just as much of a confirmation.

His gray hair and dark eyes were teasing in the dimmed lights of the living room. "Thought I'd join you up here on the couch since your mother told me you aren't a fan of this kind of thing." She gave a small shrug still slightly ashamed. (Agh)

"Come. Sit on my lap it'll help." A little hesitant she does move to straddle his waist careful not to expose too much of what she now realises was way to short a flare skirt. She didn't have to do much as everyone that was chilling on the floor seemed focused on the now playing film.

She fell back into the older mans firm stance (fuck is he made of rock). As an effort to be more comfortable. "Cozy?" "Yeah." She now quietly mumbled away of the heat of his breath drawing goosebumps down her spine. She didnt need this now- older men had always been her weakness.

She always like the idea of being taken by an older guy, Trevor was 26 which was as far as she could push it. The thrill and exhilaration of someone expected to be so responsible losing their mind for her and only her was thrilling. The thought of it being her grandfather sent a pulse to her vagina at the depravity of it. His hand on her thigh didn't help.

The longer she thought about it the more she felt turned on. Did he like young girls? What would happen if he was into her. Would it be wrong if she would start testing the waters, maybe accidentally bumping into him after a cold shower with perky tits and a revealing towel. Maybe even just a quick glimpse of what little she had underneath now would be enough?

She awkwardly shuffled back under the guise of trying to get away from the bloodshow on screen- until she felt angled close enough to the silver haired male's front that her now wet pussy sat above his zip. He gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze (yes!)

A few minutes later she placed her hand on his and slowly glided it up higher and higher still. Slow enough that it would be unnoticable until hands sat flush to the hem of her skirt. (Yeah...) She started breathing a little heavier at how close his thick fingers where to her cunt and just how tightly she would wrap around just two of those.

By now he should be aware of her intentions, but he didnt move besides a hand around her waist pulling her closer. With her taking the opportunity to slowly grind her ass on his bulge again. (Come one take the bait, I can feel you straining underneath there) and as if on que he leaned onto her ear, whispering just below the volume of the TV.

"That's a very dangerous game you're playing there."

She gave slight hum as if she didn't care- ignoring the racing of her heart.

"I suggest you hold off. Wouldn't wanna betray Trevor by letting me have first access would you."

She lied when she told Trevor she was virgin. She knew that's what would turn him on- the truth was she had had relationships a while back that her more than capable of taking dick.

"H- he wasn't ever gonna be."

She finally answered now pulling his hand underneath her clothes to feel the heat and moisture radiating from her nethers.

"Mhm. You really are dirty aren't you. Lying like that and now you want your grandpa to finger you. In front of your family no less- little bit of an attention whore huh?" 

He slowly rubbed his first finger over her shaven folds. Slowly brushing the lips before penetrating though at 'whore'. It was quick and painless with the slick of her cunt now enough to almost run down his hand. She could feel his jeans growing damp with it. He silently pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding the second one in a steady rhythm. Growing more comfortable and content she was almost surprised when a rough and callused thumb began to brush against her clit. (Wait-)

"Really sensitive there aren't you? I know. Walked passed your open door once and watched you make yourself cum by just playing with your pussy for a few minutes."

Fuck. She remembers that day. When her friend had borrowed her a magic wand to play with- she had though she imagined him peaking though. But now, now...

"You're a little exhibitionist slut aren't you? Like it when people look, know. You must be so easy- doesn't take much to just bed you over a table and fuck you raw and full of cum."

He was now getting more aggressive with his rubbing and scissoring of her. Scissoring and stretching her so wide that it would start to sting- just the ghost of one before he thrust in a third finger. (Jesu- ah!)

"Starting to hurt? Wouldn't start making a noise now sweety. Dont want anyone catching on yet. When. You're. Still. Not. Done."

He was stretching her wider and fucking her harder with each pause and she bit her lip trying to keep in her moans. The stretch and sting now more pleasure and goosebumps down her arms and legs. (Harder. Harder!) Would her family think of her as dirty- the threat of humiliation heavy on her chest and sending her clenching around his fingers. Family of three boys and a divorced father with the mother moved out- maybe they'd love it. She could see them, strocking their cocks, readying themselves and sneering at her as she rode her grandpa- so inexperienced but cocky, slutty that alone had her ready to cum.

"Shit you like that dont you? Them watching you?"

She threw her head back with a small squeal (uuuuuuhhhhhh. Fuuuuck.) when he curved his fingers inside her- not even missing the spot (More, dont stop). Now the arousal was strumming through her- the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She hoped it sounded like she was horrified instead of cuming. He was right, she would have lived them to see tha

Thinking he was done she tried to slip off and get cleaned up but he quickly grabbed her hip. And the wet hand moving to unzip his trousers. He pulled out a thick heavy dick and she immediately swallowed her spit, mouth all of a sudden dry.

"Sweetie girls like you don't deserve to walk away having had all the fun. I want a little of my own."

He rubbed the slick on his shaft before pulling his hand away to have them both on her hips. The cock sat flush against her folds now swollen and that alone made her stomach drop at the size (That's definitely wider than three fingers)

"Start moving."

She slowly started to grind back and forth, with growing ecstasy. The ridges of pulsing veins continuing to stimulate her now sensitive cunt. Each time trying to move as close to the head as possible to get a measurement on length. On her third try she realised to call this man gifted would be an underestimation.

This is why when she first she bumped into the head she let out a small gasp that seemed to almost catch the room's ears if it wasnt for her quickly biting her knuckles. (Shit. That's a monster, he can't be planning to put that in me?!)

He was. Probably satisfied at her grind he slowly pushed into her (Ow. Ow. Ow. Too tight) "Sto.. stop. Tigh- uhhh. Tight." Her raggered breaths now hot and matching his growing ones. (Damn, that nice stretch is bringing tears to my eyes)

Unable to piston her she slowly became to grind with the cock inside her. The friction inside her enough to bring her to her second orgasm. He continued to grind her still, with her feeling more worn out but the electricity of the girth still driving her mind wild with lust. Grinding harder seemed to drive it deeper and deeper, rubbing close and closer to her g-spot. Too dangerously close.

When this drove on for a close to a minute, with her trying to rise and fall on his dick as hard as she can as quietly as she can she felt a clenching in her gut. It was tighter than the toe curling orgasms but just as much as a product of her arousal. She continued to grind and now with her grandpa following suit with even more enthusiasm (close to orgasm too) she let go with a powerful squirt of cum. Feeling like a resolve popping open like tearing buttons off a shirt

She felt it run down his pants and soak in with some of it even going so far as to run down her legs. That seemed to be the final straw and he also came with a small groan and claw like grip on her hips.

The hot seed filling her seemed to be endless. So deep in her it almost felt like it went in deep enough to penetrate her itself. Both giving a small sigh and a few minutes to catch their breaths- the now softening cock not doing much to close of her dripping pussy.

Carefully she slid off the older man's lap. Legs shaky and unsteady.

"Sorry guys I think I'm heading to bed. All burnt out."

"Come on we were just enjoying the show." One of her sibling prostested never looking up from the screen.

"Listen to your sister. If she says she tired she tired. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight grandpa."

With that she tracked back to bed almost ecstatic when she felt the steady crawl of semen and sex juices pouring out of her cunt and crawling down her legs. Oh that would definitely be more than enough lubricant when she would go for rough two later tonight 


End file.
